


War Of Hearts

by Beautiful_Chaos



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Badass Davina Claire, Badass Freya Mikaelson, Bromance, Character Death, Crossover Pairings, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, In which Kai didn't die and went to New Orleans, Jealousy, Magic, Minor Hayley Marshall, My First Smut, Protective Kai Parker, Protective Kol Mikaelson, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, True Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Chaos/pseuds/Beautiful_Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai arrives in New Orleans and finds himself caught in the Mikaelson war where he meets the enigmatic and beautiful Freya Mikaelson whom he is instantly drawn to. He makes friends along the way and gains new enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something dark so go easy on me. I was thinking of writing this for awhile now so I hope you enjoy it. Please feel free to write a comment below or leave a kudos :)

**Kai's POV:**

 

Kai Parker was feeling a wave of mixed emotions at this precise moment. The only ones he was able to recognize were satisfaction, excitement, eagerness, and antsy. But Malachai Parker has never been so proud at what he was able to accomplish today.

 

He had been able to successfully fool everyone into believing that he had actually died at the hands of Damon Salvatore.

 

_Ha! What a joke!_

 

As if someone as predictable as Damon could actually end him. The thought itself made Kai wanna laugh to himself. How did he manage to achieve this you might ask? It's simple really. 

 

By using one of his many favorite tricks he learned to master, an illusionary spell.  Which was in some ways similar to the spell he had used on Elena in her High School. Except this spell didn't require any living person. It seemed so realistic because it made you see what he wanted you to believe.

 

You didn't actually think he wouldn't have a plan, did you? Despite what others believed he'd like to consider himself a cunning and intelligent individual. As he had already planned everything out during his stay in the Lilly Salvatore's prison world.

 

He carefully thought over everything including the possible outcomes of things that might go wrong and so the idea of staging his death occured to him. It was the most brilliant solution yet.

 

You see, after he had used his magic to toss Bonnie against the wall like a rag doll, he had already casted a decoy of himself when her broken body fell to the ground. Her attention was soo focused on the intense pain she was experiencing that she didn't see him wave his hand and create a mirage of himself before speeding out in a flash. Leaving her with his decoy before her disoriented mind can even process what was happening.

 

That was when he watched the whole scene unfold including the demise of his clone from a window outside to make sure everything went smoothly.

 

He went to great lengths such as uncloaking the Heretics in the warehouses to make his "death" seem more believable. Knowing he'd be unleashing hell on the town before he left was thoroughly satisfying, Kai liked to think of it as a partying gift so to speak.

 

Did he feel any small pang of remorse for his actions? Definitely not.

 

In his mind, he believed everybody had it coming especially Bonnie Bennett. One might argue that it was he who had stabbed and abandoned her in his Prison World which led to her almost killing herself. But it was **Bonnie** who shoved a pickaxe into his chest, and decided to leave him for dead at first. He decided to retaliate by shooting her with an arrow but hey! at least it didn't kill her right? Anyway, it was **Bonnie** who decided to send her magic away in that stupid teddy bear and possibly leaving them trapped forever there. It was **Bonnie** who had tried to kill him when all he wanted to do was turn over a new leaf and make amends.

 

It wasn't that he loved Bonnie or anything remotely close that. That was impossible. Did he find her attractive? Yes.

 

Being locked up in a Prison World for many years tends to make you less picky when it comes to women.

 

When he absorbed all of Luke's magic and emotions the only strong emotion he felt was guilt. He felt bad for hurting Bonnie, Liv, Jo, and even killing Luke.

 

The overbearing weight of it was what often made him try befriending the Bennett witch. It wasn't because of some stupid crush even though he understood how it might've been easily interpreted that way.

 

If Bonnie wouldn't have did all those things to him then nobody would have died at the wedding. Well, excluding the Gemini coven who seemed hell bent in making him suffer in any way they can. _Assholes_. 

 

What nobody understood was that even before he murdered all his siblings in 1994 is that the whole Gemini coven despised him including his own father. Joshua Parker loved his younger children but it was clear he had always favored Jo over him.

 

This led to Kai being neglected but it never stopped him from trying win his fathers approval. He was treated as an outcast because of his inability to do magic.

 

_**Abomination**._

 

That's what his father and coven labeled him as. I guess you could say that they were afraid of what they didn't understand. 

 

In third grade, he wasn't allowed to play with any other children since they viewed him as a "freak". There was a boy by the name of James who had a group of other boys that would often harass and beat him no matter how hard he tried defending himself.

 

There were times where Kai would come home with a black eye and his father would look at him with so much disappointment that his own tiny heart would break. 

 

His childhood was never happy one. It only seemed to be getting worst as he got older.

 

\----------------------

 

Kai made it to the border of Mystic Falls where his red hennessey venom gt was parked.

 

The red vehicle had a black duffle bag and inside it was enough cash he needed to cover up his expenses. With the addition of his ID, passport, iPhone, and some clothes to last for awhile until he buys new ones were in there as well.

 

He paused for a moment as he contemplated what city he should visit first. Just then a small voice whispered in his mind.

 

 _'New Orleans_.'

 

It was so soft that it could've easily been mistaken for the wind.

 

 

He pulled out his phone only to realize the map had already been set up directions for his next destination.

 

That's weird.

 

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, finding the whole thing very strange. Kai didn't believe in destiny but eventually his curiosity was what made him decide to go to New Orleans. 

 

 _'This is going to be one hell of a long drive._ '  He thought to himself.

 

Whatever awaited him there better be worth those long 15 hours he thought bitterly.

 

Kai turned the key in the ignition, causing the car to roar loudly to life. With one last glance at the town known as Mystic Falls, he smirked in triumph before driving off in full speed. Just as he past the Welcome to Mystic Falls Virginia sign, he raised the volume of the song that was playing on the radio.

 

♪ _This ain't no place for no hero._ ♪

♪ _This ain't no place for no better man._ ♪

♪ _This ain't no place for no hero_ ♪

 ♪ _To call "home."_ ♪


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai arrives in New Orleans and meets the lovely Freya Mikaelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change the titles sometime later. I'll try to finish up writing one chapter each week. Don't forget to leave a kudos my dearies! Until then, please enjoy!

Ah, New Orleans. Also known as The Crescent City, The City That Care Forgot, and most commonly The Big Easy.The city is famous for it's  cuisine, great music, and it's annual celebrations and festivals, most notably Mardi Gras. 

 

For Kai it meant a new life and a fresh start away from all the teenage drama in Mystic Falls. He had just finished checking in a hotel located near the French Quarter when he decided to go exploring the beautiful city.

 

Kai walked down the street where there was a few fortune tellers and tour guides that showed the newcomers around, and even some talented musicians who played songs that filled the streets with jazz music. Every now and then he would leave a couple of dollar bills after they've finished playing because he was such in a good mood. 

 

After hours of exploring Kai finally decided he could really use a good drink. There was a pretty brunette around the corner who had just finished playing a song when he approached her. A polite smile plastered on his face so he didn't like a creep.

 

 

"Hi, uh, would you happen to know where the nearest bar is? I'm kinda lost."

 

 

The female violinist nodded before smiling, "Well, you're in luck. Rousseau's right across from us." She lifted a long finger and pointed at something behind him.

 

 

Kai turned his head and looked in the direction where she had pointed at. Sure enough, there on the opposite side of the street, was a sign in bold white letters that read,   _ **Rousseau's**._

 

 

 

"Ah, would you look at that. Huh. Thanks!"

 

 

"You're welcome."

 

He turned on his heel and began making his way across the street and through the large crowd. Pushing the heavy door open, he stepped inside.

 

 

_♪ We get a second chance tonight ♪_

_♪ We get a clean slate ♪_

_♪ Forget about the past tonight ♪_

_♪ It's never too late ♪_

 

 

When he walked in, the heretic wasn't sure what he'd expect but it certainly wasn't this.

 

The whole place was in a uproar. It was all dark wood and warm light inside.  Music was blaring loudly throughout the room and a sea of people were dancing like they were having the time of their lives.

 

He never considered himself a party goer but that didn't mean Kai didn't know how to have a hell of a good time. What really seemed to capture his attention was the three gorgeous ladies dancing on the table.

 

In particular, it was the blonde with shoulder length hair in the tight little black dress that reached just a little above her knee.

 

She seemed to stand out from the rest of the crowd in the room and he initially thought it was because of how genuinely happy she looked.

 

 _Beautiful_.

 

That was the only word his already distracted mind seemed to come up with at the moment.

 

 

As he slowly neared the bar that's when he felt it. **Magic**. She was a witch. Ha, what are the chances? It felt like a lovers light caress against him, beckoning him to come closer. 

 

The blonde suddenly ceased dancing and bent down to retrieve something from her heel. It was then Kai snapped out of whatever trance he was in to gather his thoughts. 

 

_'Get your shit together man. It's better if you get a couple of drinks then call it a night and forget the chick.'_

 

 

_'But you don't want to.'_

His mind whispered back. 

 

 

 _Fuck_.

 

 

The fact he just discovered another witch in New Orleans made his stay here a lot more interesting to say the least.

 

Maybe it was because he wanted to see how powerful this witch actually is. The thought of possibly practicing magic with someone or even being allowed to siphon from another person who was more than willing sent a jolt of desire and dark forbidden lust racing up his spine unlike anything he's ever experienced.

 

He couldn't just pass that up despite him originally wanting to lay low for awhile and not wanting to draw attention to himself. Maybe he can take her back to his place and... ** _No_! **

 

Just as quickly as the thought came to his mind, he pushed it away. Kai would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't even attracted to this woman in the slightest. It was partial interest and curiousity that caused him to focus his hearing on the conversation she was apparently having with another person on her cell phone.

 

" _Hello?"_

 

_"Did I misinterpret the kind of exhibition you were attending?"_

 

 

 _'Yep, definitely a guy. Maybe it's her boyfriend or something. I guess this means she's off limits. Do I even care?'_ the feeling of slight disappointment was his answer. Still, he couldn't bring himself to stop hearing everything being said over the phone so he continued to listen into their conversation.

 

_"I switched venues. Aren't you the one who said I deserved the night off?"_

 

_"Forgive me. Someone needs to watch Hope. I have an errand to run."_

 

Hope? Errand? What is this guy, some kind of hitman or something?

 

Kai's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

" _How ominous. What errand?"_

 

_"A necessary evil."_

 

_"I would rather my niece not bear witness."_

 

The witch hybrid sighed in relief. For a moment he believed Hope was the blonde's child. Kai didn't exactly hate kids but that didn't mean he exactly enjoyed spending time with them either. The thought of kids made him feel uneasy.

 

" _Fair enough. Give me a minute. I have an idea."_

 

 Kai abruptly tuned out once he saw her jumping off the table. The blonde attempted to squeeze through the crowd of dancers in order to get to the nearest exit.

 

Just as she stepped out of the crowd, the blonde seemed to lose her footing and stumbled slightly. His hand automatically shot out and grabbed her arm to help steady the tipsy witch before she could possibly fall face first on the ground.

 

Her large green eyes met his breathtakingly blue grey ones as she tried to regain her balance.

 

For a few seconds that felt like an eternity they both remained in this intimate position. Just gazing into each others eyes. She was so close he could smell the faint trace of perfume on her along with the scent of alcohol.

 

His eyes were fixed on her full pink lips, the idea of kissing her right there and then seemed all too tempting now. His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

 

Kai felt the need to break the silence and stop whatever spell she might've placed upon him since he walked in.

 

"Whoa. Easy, sweetheart. You might hurt yourself."

 

The blonde continued to look up at the strangers handsome face smiling down at her in amusement. It was a nice smile, she vaguely thought to herself.

 

 

_Wait...sweetheart?!_

 

 

The woman straightened herself and quirked an eyebrow at the man. 

 

"I suppose I have you to thank for coming to my aid."

 

There was a small hint of sarcasm in her voice as she spoke but she couldn't help it.  The smug look he was giving her like she owed him something was irritating enough. Even if she did find him insanely attractive with his dark hair and eyes that promised mischief.

 

 

The sound of her voice was pleasant in his ears, it was slightly sultry and he liked it immensely. Kai simply smirked at her response.

 

Sarcasm was clearly evident in her words but that didn't seem bother him. In fact, it only spurred him on more. He always did like a girl with a backbone plus he wanted to see how far he can push her buttons before she explodes. 

 

 

"Well, I could've just as easily sidestepped you and allowed you to fall. So a genuine 'thank you' wouldn't kill you doll face."

 

 

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him an unamused look. The need to punch that infuriating smirk off his face was very strong now though the blonde managed to refrain herself from doing so. Self-control was important and if she lashed out now, he'd win. She just couldn't allow him to easily get under her skin because that would mean he has that much power over her. 

 

Her pride wouldn't allow this. Not after his brash statement and she didn't have time for this anyway. Elijah needed her. 

 

 

Forcing a smile on her face, the witch opened her mouth to speak again, "I don't owe you anything. Certainly not to an ill-mannered, arrogant, smug dickhead like yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have somewhere I have to be."

 

 

His eyebrows shot up in surprise at her colourful choice of vocabulary. He was impressed. It's not everyday Kai meets someone as equally witty and sharp tongued like himself.

 

Just as she made a move to leave, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to face him. The expression on her face told him she was just as surprised by his own actions as he was.

 

 

He was oddly aware of how warm and soft her hand felt in his and for some reason the siphoner wanted to keep holding it for a while longer.

 

"It's Kai. My name is Kai."

 

 

The woman's eyebrows furrowed in confusion before a grin slowly formed on her full and glossy pink lips. She gave his hand a firm handshake.

 

"Pleasure to meet you, Kai." Her hand slowly released his before she turned and walked towards an exit door.

 

 

"Wait!"

 

 

The witch halted by the door, slowly turned around and looked at him with those beautiful round eyes.

 

"I didn't get your name."

 

 

"That's because I didn't give it."

 

 

She flashed him one of her most dazzling smiles before pushing the door open and vanishing into the dark night. Kai was tempted to run after her but he decided it was best to let her go...for now at least.

 

 

He strode back to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. A raven haired waitresses with a kind smile on her round face leaned towards him. The heretic glanced up just as the name "Candice" appeared before his eyes.

 

 

"What can I get you?"

 

 

"Bourbon on the rocks."

 

After a short pause, he quickly added, "And keep them coming please."

 

 

"Gotcha." 

 

 

Candice poured him a glass with a napkin underneath it before pushing it towards him. He could see that the she had apparently written her number there for him. When he looked up, Candice was already giving him what he assumed was her best intimidation of a flirty smile. 

 

 

"If you need anything..."

 

 

The dark haired women leaned closer until she was giving him a very impressive view of her cleavage. Her brown eyes held lust within them as she bit her red bottom lip in attempt to be sexy, " _Anything_ at all. Just let me know handsome."

 

 

The heretic stared at her in mild interest. The problem wasn't that Candice wasn't good looking enough; hell the mere sight of her would have any other guy drooling. But Kai wasn't any ordinary guy and it wasn't the busty ravenette he wanted. It was **_her._**

 

The mysterious yet stunning blonde witch with the sharp tongue and eyes that resembled the great sea. That was the problem. 

 

 

Then there's the fact that he hadn't been physically intimate with anyone for awhile now. He couldn't just turn Candice down, not when she's willingly  offering to help him satisfy his needs whenever he pleased. How could he refuse such an offer?

 

 

"I'll keep that in mind."

 

 

Kai sent one of his most charming smiles her way which made most woman go weak in the knees in effort to seem intrigued. Seeming pleased with his answer, Candice gave him a wink before walking away with a certain sway to her hips.

 

 

 Raising the glass of bourbon to his mouth, he paused for a moment as his thoughts went back to a certain witch. 

 

 

"Clever witch."

 

 He quietly murmured and chuckled to himself before taking a drink from his alcohol beverage.

 

 

\-----

 

It was a quiet night today. Well, almost if it wasn't for the sound of crickets chirping and frogs croaking in the bayou. Elijah Mikaelson remained in a crouching position stroking the blanket which was providing his niece warmth. Hope blinked tiredly at him, this caused the original to smile softly. He briefly began to wonder when was Freya going to arrive.

 

 

As if on cue, the wind began to pick up slightly as oldest Mikaelson appeared right before him. Elijah was slightly startled at first but nonetheless he gave his sister a nod which she returned before he vanished in a blur.

 

 

Freya sauntered towards Hope and knelt down before the already sleepy baby. 

 

 

"Hello, sweetie." She reached out and gently held Hope's tiny hand in her own as Freya smiled affectionately down at her.

 

"You'll have have to excuse your auntie Freya. I've had a few big girl drinks tonight."

 

Hope's only response was to blink at her aunt before falling asleep.

 

 

The blonde witch watched her niece tiny chest rise and fall with every breath she took. Her thoughts wandered back to her encounter with Kai. The strange guy who Freya couldn't exactly figure out unlike most men. What puzzled her was the fact she was beginning to wonder if she'll ever see him again. More importantly, a part of her was hoping that she might. That was what really confused her further.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to start off from Lucien's point of view as he recalls his earlier conversation with Klaus and the events that transpired afterwards.

Lucien stood near the large stainless glass window, his shirt had long ago been discarded during one of his and Alexis' nightly rounds. The seer couldn't keep her hands to herself tonight not that he minded at all.

  
A glass of delicious red wine of the finest quality was held in one of his hands. His hazel eyes overlooked the bright and lively city that was New Orleans. The realtor hadn't been lying when she said the view of New Orleans would be second to none. It seems like all the best parts of the city were highlighted from here.

  
Green, gold, blue, and red lights flickered in the distance as a large boat carrying stocks of supplies sailed by on the dark waters. It was truly a sight to behold.

  
It almost made all the hours he spent on his private jet traveling from Zurich to this city worth it. Almost.

  
News had spread around the world like wildfire about the Mikaelson siblings near end at the hands of their evil yet powerful aunt Dahlia. This had of course worried Lucien greatly since there was also talk of some sort of uprising war concerning the sirelines. Vampires had been on the edge these last couple of months and so has he.

  
It was part of the reason he decided to pay a visit to Klaus Mikaelson as soon as he could. He was partly excited since it's been many centuries since they've last seen one another. They didn't exactly part on good terms neither but Klaus was still his sire and friend therefore he held some respect for him.

  
The plan was simple at first. Inform Klaus about the war brewing between the last remaining sirelines and offer his his assistance to aid his maker in anyway he could to ensure both of their survival.

  
Unfortunately, nothing can ever go according to plan if it concerned Klaus. Their last heated conversation was evidence to that fact.

  
The vampire shut his eyes closed as his mind traveled back to the events that had transpired a few hours ago.

 

~~~~~~

  
_"I told you. Something is coming."_

  
_Lucien gently placed his hand on Klaus' shoulder as he stood in front of him._

  
_"You'll need me."_

  
_The vampire looked at him with earnest eyes that silently implored his maker to trust him._

  
_In a blink of an eye, Klaus grabbed Lucien by the neck and tossed him across the room with a growl until his back roughly collided with a wall._

  
_"I am Klaus Mikaelson!"_

  
_The original hybrid bellowed with conviction, fury was evident in his stormy blue eyes as continued._

  
_"I don't need anyone, nor will I be warned by lesser men!"_

  
_Klaus approached Lucien with a menacing aura until he stopped right before him._

  
_The sight of a infuriated Klaus would make anyone tremble with absolute fear. Yet, Lucien stood there completely unfazed as if his sire violent mood swings were a regular occurrence._

  
_This type of reaction was one Lucien had expected of course if the unimpressed look he was currently giving Klaus was anything to go by._

  
_"I am the thing lesser men fear!" Klaus stated in a much lower tone that contradicted with sudden outburst that happened just seconds ago._

  
_Lucien raised his eyebrows at this. "Then act like it"_

  
_He released a small chuckle as he casually brushed past his sire until he stopped to face Klaus in the center of the room._

  
_"Instead of doting on your pretty human girls and pouting about your family's disapproval."_

  
_Lucien then took quick steps towards Klaus as the volume in his voice increased with each word._

  
_"Yes, you are Klaus Mikaelson! You are the most ruthless, wicked beast to ever lived! "_

  
_He declared proudly. He used his finger to poke at Klaus's chest as to empathize his next words._

  
_"I came here to remind you of that because, quite frankly..."_

  
_Lucien trailed off as he turned to walk back towards the spot he stood earlier on._

  
_"I've been worried that you've lost a step."_

  
_"I need no reminding of who I am." Klaus replied. He proceeded to take a few steps to where the other vampire stood._

  
_"That truth has been clear to me for a thousand years. "_

  
_"And in those years, you've acquired countless enemies."_

  
_Lucien said as he turned to make his way to the glass window on the other side._

  
_"And with the sire lines at war, you now have mine, as well."_

  
_The brunette vampire then placed his hand on the windows wooden frame. He gazed outside for a brief second before turning his head to look at Klaus._

  
_"Anyone who would kill me could now come after you."_

  
_Klaus cast his eyes down at this information as his mind began to produce scenario's that could lead to endangering his daughters safety._

_"And since I have so many rivals and because I do not want to die, I beg you let me help you. From now on, I am the only one you can trust."_

  
_Klaus opened his mouth several times as if to speak before shutting it closed._

  
_Clear blue eyes then met hazel ones in a intense gaze as he spoke four words that signaled the end of the discussion._

  
_"I don't trust anyone."_

  
_And with that, Klaus left without another word._

 

~~~~~~~

  
Lucien opened his eyes then and stared into nothingness. He had been honest when he said that his sires life was his main priority since his life was linked to Klaus'. If Klaus died then he would die as well.

  
Lucien wasn't ready to die.

  
In fact, he **doesn't** want to ever die. You would think a vampire as old as him would be ready to meet his end after countless years of living a luxurious life.

  
Well, no.

  
He very much values his life and immensely enjoys living as a successful businessman. It took him years of dedication and hard work to get him where he is now.

  
Lucien started with nothing then slowly built what might be today's greatest empire that the world has seen. It was one of his many accomplishments that he prided himself with and he wasn't going to allow it crumble down.

  
With that in mind, his mind began to formulate plans that could aid him and while benefitting Klaus.

  
The image of a tall and slender blonde woman who wore a black dress with shoulder length hair and captivating green eyes appeared in his mind almost subconsciously.

  
It was the same woman he spotted in the art gala Klaus recently opened. He couldn't help but notice how the hybrids usually hardened eyes looked so soft and tender as they observed her staring at one of his paintings in the distance. She was certainly appealing to look at he'd admit that much.

  
But it was the look of familiarity and love that led him to conclude this woman was no doubt an important individual in Klaus life. It also meant Lucien would have to keep a close eye on her as well as gather as much information he could about this mysterious woman.

  
Something told him that this woman would play a very important role that could possibly change the fate of everyone forever.

  
Just then a pair of long and slender arms wrapped themselves around his waist. Followed by the feel of a warm naked body being pressed against his bare back. And for a moment he believed his mind had somehow conjured that very same woman until a familiar feminine voice spoke up.

  
"Come back to bed."

  
Alexis whispered into his ear in a seductive tone as she left a trail of hot and wet kisses from his neck to his shoulder.

  
The feeling of her soft lips pressed against his skin was pleasant enough so he couldn't fathom why it felt like his stomach dropped.

  
What exactly was this feeling?

  
Lucien concluded the reason why he was experiencing this odd sensation was because he hasn't fed in several hours so it must have been his hunger.

  
It seemed logical enough.

  
All thoughts aside, he turned to face Alexis as his fingers began to draw lazy patterns across her chest before lowering into the valley between her breasts.

Alexis breathing had hitched slightly at his actions as her eyes began to cloud over in lust.

  
It was all the confirmation he needed before grabbing her and using his super speed to arrive back to his room.

  
He laid her down onto his bed before slowly crawling over to her with a predatory look in his eyes. It was enough to cause a maddening ache between her legs that could only be satisfied by the feel of him inside her.

  
However, Lucien had other ideas as he began to place tender kisses on her stomach until he made his up way to her lips.

  
He kissed her roughly and passionately, and only pulled away until it was necessary for her to breathe. Lucien then gazed down at the quivering woman beneath him until his face began to change into his true form.

  
The sclera of his eyes turned blood-red, dark, protruding veins appeared under his hazel eyes, his teeth then extended into razor-sharp fangs before he lowers his head and sinks them into her jugular.

  
Alexis let out a surprised cry at the abrupt action before it turned into a loud moan as the pain quickly subsided.

  
The metallic taste of her blood began to fill into his mouth as he greedily sucked gulps down while intently listening to the sound of her heartbeat.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
